


A Collection of Stories

by Iron_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Storyteller/pseuds/Iron_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at writing for an audience again, as it has been months. Small stories from the MCU. Newest: Bruce And Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki & Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Frigga. It's been forever since I shared my work. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.

He has been told that she smiled the day Odin laid him in her arms. Wrapped him in a white blanket, held him through the night, just as she had her Thor. He has been told she laughed when she placed him beside the heir, watched as their hands met, as they discovered one another. He has been told of how proud she had been, the day he had first spoke her name.

And he has heard of how she cried, when he fell.

Frigga.

He had time to think in his cell, to sort through his memories and pick out the woman who had raised him, cherished him, and loved him as her own.

For all his knowledge of her there is so much he still does not know. The green flowers that grew in her garden, had truly been her favorite? Or had she simply had delight in seeing his face light up at the first bloom? Had she truly liked the small, blue creature had bought into her room to show her? Or had she only smiled for his sake? Had she agreed with Odin in his approval of Thor, of putting him on the throne? Or had she secretly felt a pang in her heart, had a wish that the son with her tricks would take the crown?

Frigga.

He has little doubt that she had loved him, had loved him as fiercely as Thor.

Had he loved her?

This is the question that picks at his mind as he sits on the throne, planning for future days.

As a child, yes. As a foolish child who knew no better.

He is sure of this.

As a young man, yes. A young man who had spent hours performing the magic she had taught. A young man who had wanted his mother to take her eyes off of her golden son, and look on him again.

At the end, he is not sure.

Three times he had pushed her away. When she had reached for him with her mind, begging him to come home. When his feet had touched Asgard’s soil, and she demanded the plate be removed from his mouth. The last they had spoken, and he had said, ‘no’.

Frigga.

Mother of Loki.


	2. Bruce And Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Natasha. That ending is terrible. Maybe I'll find a solution one day.

Sometimes, she pays a visit to the lab. 

It’s to see him, to see him take delight in his work, and the eye rolls from Tony Stark are an added bonus.

She likes to lean on his desk, watch as he scribbles down notes, as he points out key pieces of the machine he is piecing together. 

“You see, Tony and I saw the need for it – “

“I saw it first.”

“Yes, Tony, thank you. This piece here -“

She follows along, listening to every word, asking the proper questions when he gets a little too carried away. 

Sometimes, they make gifts for her.

“We’ve been designing something for you, Natasha. I think you’ll love it.”

“Come here, I want you to try this out.”

“How do you like it?”

They make her new equipment, to defend and attack. But it’s the oddball gifts, the ones she knows Bruce created, that really stand out.

A lamp, normal in appearance until she pulls the string and a white web is cast about the room. He moves to the wall, pulls the strings to his will, and writes her name.

“I thought, with the name and all…”

She hears Tony as she leaves one day, lingers a second longer to hear his words.

“She comes around a lot.”

“She likes seeing the new equipment.”

“Likes to see the hands that build it.”

“Tony.”

“Bruce.”

“No.”

“Yes.”


End file.
